Let's Try This Again
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: Chris had shown up at her doorstep, asking for a second chance. After some persistence, she agreed. This couldn't go wrong, right? (OlderSiblingshipping)


**A/N: LOOK! AN OLDERSIBLINGSHIPPING STORY?! Yes, I'll admit I ship this since I think it could be very cute. (Also, blame ievanbarian. I blame ievanbarian.)**

**Before we begin, I'll say I'm not too familiar with these characters. I mean I DID go look at their wiki page on the Yu-Gi-Oh wikia for some help, but I'll probably confuse some details…So, sorry if I do. **

**Anyways, I don't own Zexal, and take my 3 chaptered OlderSiblingshipping fic! : o**

**Edit: Fixed a tiny error I made D: **

**Let's Try This Again**

**Chapter 1 – My Apologies**

They stood face to face. The slightly younger, red-haired woman of the pair stood at the doorframe, gripping a cup of coffee in her left hand as she stared with wide eyes. However, upon regaining her senses, she placed her coffee on the nearby furniture and faced the guest, attempting to give her best serious look.

"Chris?" she asked, giving the male an inquisitive look afterwards. This was certainly an odd sight to see...

Outside of the household stood Christopher Arclight, the man with long, silver hair that nearly met the floor. Even if he was set in his usual poised manner, the woman could spot the nervousness in his eyes.

"Hello Akari," he greeted formally, just as he always did when they were dating. "Ho-"

"How did you get this address?" she suddenly hissed, narrowing her eyes at the male.

He froze for a moment, but his serene expression returned less than a minute later, "My brother…Michael…He comes and visits Yuma often."

She tensed and gazed down, thinking over his words.

Michael….Or as Yuma called him, III.

He was a pink-haired boy, a somewhat familiar one actually, that often came over to visit Yuma.

Then, she remembered.

Michael Arclight!

She recalled meeting him once when she and Chris were still together. Gazing upwards, Akari also faintly remembered there was another brother, but she never got the chance to meet him…

"Akari?"

"What do you want, Chris? Do you need to talk to Yuma or something?" she questioned. Now that she was sure he wasn't stalking her or something, the woman allowed herself to think of other probable options.

He was probably here for Yuma.

If he was, she wouldn't be surprised since 99% of the time she opened the door, it was some youth her little brother have invited over.

The man with long hair seemed to tense at her question before slowly shaking his head, "No, I did not come to visit Yuma."

"Oh? What do you need then?" the woman replied, leaning on the doorframe lightly.

"Akari," the Arclight man began, and the reporter could spot the man fidget just a little. "...I came to ask if..."

He trailed off, breaking eye contact with her.

By this time, the woman of the duo was beginning to understand what this was about…

He couldn't be serious….

Clearing his throat, the man formerly known as V shifted his attention to her face again, "I came to see if you would take me back Akari."

Yup. She was right

Immediately, she arched her eyebrows and furiously wobbled her head from side to side, "No."

Several memories of the two began to flood her mind, and in an attempt to rid them, she began to shove the door closed. Unfortunately, the man at the door placed his palm against the wooden entrance and held it open.

The nerve this guy had!

"Chris, go away!" she screamed angrily, trying with all her might to close the piece of wood that stood between the two. What was his problem?!

"Akari, please. Calm down a little…Allow me to explain," he stated, frowning at her behavior.

"What is there to explain, Chris?" she retorted in response, still trying to shove the door closed but failed as the Arclight man was stronger than she.

"Please, just allow let me explain!" he cried, sounding a little desperate at this point.

Sighing, the red-haired woman released her grip on the entrance and opened it fully, staring flatly at her once again composed ex-boyfriend. She leaned against the door once more and asked in an uninterested tone, "What do you have to say?"

"Well…Before I begin, I must say I am grateful you are giving me the opportunity to explain," Chris stated, eyes flickering gratitude for a moment before they returned to their usual stoic glow. "Secondly, I want to apologize for hurting you…in any way, shape, or form…I suppose in my quest to reunite with my father, I grew a little…careless, and it isn't fair to you…I apologize."

Stunned was the least Akari could say. Chris wasn't one to normally apologize…

Swallowing the sudden lump she felt in her throat, the reporter spoke in an unsure tone, "I…I see…Chris…I don't know if I can forgive you…I mean I was really hurt…and it's not something I can just easily get over…."

'Especially since you knew about Charlie' she had wanted to add but decided it was better not to.

He nodded slowly, a small frown visible on his lips, but regardless, the pale-haired man slowly extended his hand towards her, "Then, if you will please allow me to make it up to you."

Her eyes were glued to the hand that was reaching out towards her direction. Licking her lips nervously, the older sister of Yuma Tsukumo lightly placed her left hand onto his.

It felt warm, and she could feel the sense of security she always felt when she had been with him…before their relationship had turned sour…

"Fine," the reporter murmured to him when she found her voice again. "I'll accept your offer…but just this one time, okay?"

"That's all I ask for," he replied as his facial expression morphed into a hopeful one. "What day do I come for you?"

"Pffft, don't worry I can get there on my own, and tomorrow seems fine."

"Very well. Tomorrow it is…How about a restaurant Michael mentioned? I believe he said it was about three blocks from here…"

"Sounds good to me. Now, I have a report to work on…So uh, bye Chris," Akari stated, promptly ending the conversation as she recoiled her hand from his.

"Alright. Goodbye," he replied pleasantly. "Oh, and Akari?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for giving me another chance," he said, departing immediately as the woman only stared in slight disbelief.

She really was having a hard time believing this was her ex-boyfriend, Christopher Arclight. Regardless, she entered her house once more, slightly hopeful this would end well.

Upon reentering, Akari found her black-haired brother staring at her from a distance with a big smirk on his face.

"What?" she huffed in embarrassment. "You better have washed the dishes or else I'm taking your deck away!"

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter shall be that date and literally it going wrong. THIS SHALL BE FUN.**

**Anyways, read, review, jam out to some pop flyin' music, or not. It's up to you.**

**See ya next chapter!**


End file.
